Le Maitre et L'Elève Redécouvrant la Vie
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "C'est à cause de moi si tu as sombré dans la saloperie. Mais moi aussi j'ai une carapace. Sans elle et sans sa façade insolente, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Tout comme toi. Et si j'ai cette carapace, c'est parce que j'ai subi les même chose que toi"


**Un Dramione particulier. Enfin, je pense. Cette fois, nous sommes dans l'esprit d'Hermione. J'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^**

**Bonne Lecture,**

**Le Maitre et L'Elève, **

**Redécouvrant la Vie et les Rêves. **

_C'est une douleur sans fond_

_Une douleur sans nom_

_Qui tourbillonne dans mon cœur_

_Tel un vent dévastateur_

-Toi et moi, c'est fini.

Sa voix, plus grave que d'habitude, était ferme et décidée.

-Qu…quoi ?

La mienne, par contre, était tremblante et ahurie.

-C'est fini Hermione.

J'éclatai d'un rire jaune.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Ron.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Ça n'est pas censé l'être.

Je respirai profondément, chassant les larmes qui humidifiaient mes yeux. Elles n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Ceci n'était qu'une supercherie, qu'un des amis de Ron aura lancé pour rire et qui aura enthousiasmé ce dernier. Quoique je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette blague.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Ron soupira bruyamment et sa voix s'exclama de nouveau :

-C'est _vraiment _fini Hermione. Ce n'est pas un jeu, ni un pari ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre. Je suis sincère. Je ne t'aime plus.

Je fermai les yeux, m'enjoignant à respirer plus profondément.

_C'était terminé._

_Il ne m'aimait plus_.

Mon cœur chavira et de longs sanglots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. C'était si dur. Et ses phrases n'atténuaient en rien la douleur. Aucun désolé, aucun _ce n'est pas de ta faute, _tout simplement rien.

Ronald ne semblait rien remarquer. Pourtant, il me fixait avec attention. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, j'eu presque envie de me boucher les oreilles. Mais je ne le fis pas.

Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal.

_C'est un poignard mordant,_

_Un poignard détonnant,_

_Qui enlise mon âme_

_Dans la cour des blâmes._

Je gardai les yeux fermés, souhaitant oublier. Mais, têtue, sa voix se rappela à moi.

-Hermione, tu as entendu ? Arrête de m'ignorer ! Il se tut un instant avant de continuer d'un ton énervé : C'est pour ca que je ne t'aime plus. Tu es horrible ! Ta manière insolente de regarder les gens moins doués que toi, celle que tu as pour parler a ces même gens. Tu vois, je préfère encore quand tu les ignores. Parce que la façon dont tu leur parles est ignoble. A vrai dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dis « leur ». Parce que tu m'inclus dans cette catégorie. Ces bas-gens qui sont trop peu intelligents pour que tu les regarde droit dans les yeux. Ces idiots qui ne méritent pas ton attention. Ces imbéciles qui se plaignent lorsque tu les remets à leur place. Voila ce qu'ils sont, ce que je suis, pour toi.

Ces paroles tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit, m'apposant leur vérité de plein fouet. Une larme s'écoula le long de ma joue. _Horrible. Ignoble. Insolente. _C'est ce que je suis devenue. Sans m'en rendre compte. Ceux qui tiennent le plus pour moi me voient ainsi. _Horrible. Ignoble. Insolente. _

Que m'est-il arrivé pour que je change ainsi ? Que m'est-il arrivé pour que je ne me rende compte de rien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_Je me sens plonger,_

_Sans rien pour me sauver,_

_Dans un océan de peine,_

_Où les larmes se sont élues Reines._

Ron eut une moue dégouté.

-Vas-y, pleure. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je m'en fiche. Tu as perdu toute l'estime, tout l'amour et toute l'amitié que j'avais pour toi le jour où tu as fais pleurer plus petit que toi. Par _méchanceté gratuite. _Pour ton propre plaisir.

Il eut un rire dénué d'humour.

-Tu vois, on pourrait presque penser que Malefoy est un saint par rapport à toi. Tu réalises Hermione ? Tu es reléguée au statut de la _fouine. _Pour moi, tu ne vaux pas plus que _lui. _Tu me _dégoutes ! _Le pire ? Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte ! Tu continuais à sourire, à rire. A martyriser, à humilier. Tu tournais mal. On t'aidait. Mais rien n'y faisait. On a voulu continué à t'aider. Mais tu t'en es prise à _Ginny. _Ta soi-disant _meilleure amie. _Comment en es-tu arrivée là ? Sincèrement, je n'ai plus envie d'y réfléchir ou de t'aider. C'est fini. _Tout est fini. _L'amitié, l'amour. Tout.

Alors il se détourna, me laissant là, en plan. Seule, au regard de tous. Perdue, au milieu d'un océan de regard curieux. En larme, parmi des gens dégoutés.

_Par moi. _

_Par ce que je suis devenue._

_Par mes actes. _

_J'aimerai m'excuser,_

_Me faire pardonner._

_Mais je ne fais que pleurer,_

_Seule devant ma lâcheté._

Mon propre dégout contorsionnait mon visage. Ma haine envers moi-même se décupla. Pourquoi ai-je changé ainsi ? Pourquoi ai-je agis ainsi ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi _sale ?_

Tous ces actes effectués, que je souhaiterai effacer. Tous s'en souviendront, c'est ancré dans leur chair et mémoire. Pourtant, moi, je n'en ai qu'un souvenir fugitif.

Une envie de vomir me souleva. _J'étais ignoble. _Je martyrisai les gens. Psychiquement. Comme Malefoy me l'avait fait. J'avais fais subir cela à d'autres enfants. J'avais fais pleurer des âmes innocentes. Je m'étais abaissée au rang de celui qui fut un jour le méchant.

Je m'éloignai en courant de tous ses regards inquisiteurs. Je m'éloignai, tentant d'échapper à l'image qui régnait de moi.

_L'Ignoble. La Sans-Pitié. L'Horrible. L'Insolente._

J'ai honte, j'ai si honte. J'aimerai disparaitre et oublier. Je suis lâche. Mais j'ai honte.

J'aimerai m'excuser. Cela changerait peu. Mais ça me libèrerait. Pourtant je ne peux pas.

Je m'éloigne en courant. Refusant d'affronter leurs regards, leurs paroles, leurs actes.

Je suis lâche. J'ai honte. J'ai peur. Je suis perdue.

Je ne me comprends plus. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien.

_Tout est noir,_

_Mais pourtant j'aime à croire_

_Qu'un jour on illuminera_

_Et qu'on me pardonnera_

Je suis seule. J'ai tout perdu. Il n'y a que haine et rancœur.

Je suis seule. J'ai peur. J'ai besoin de lumière. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un illumine mon monde, et m'offre son pardon. J'ai besoin d'une âme réconfortante. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui m'est arrivée. J'ai besoin de tout.

Mais je n'ai rien.

Je suis seule, dans le noir. Me réfugiant loin des autres, qui ne feraient que me dévisager haineusement. Loin de tous ceux qui furent mes amis. Les seuls qui me comprenaient et m'aidaient. Je les ai tous perdu. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai perdu tout ce qui fait d'une vie, une vie heureuse.

Méritais-je seulement de vivre ?

_C'était un monde de rancœur,_

_C'était un monde d'horreur,_

_Pourtant son ombre était réconfortante_

_Et m'aidait à survivre de cette aura réfrigérante. _

Encore seule. Toujours seule. Je me suis habituée à cette solitude. Mes instants de mélancolie sont des trésors à chérir. Je me laisse emporter par mes souvenirs. Emplis de rire, d'amour, d'amitié. Puis je reviens à la blessante vérité et à la solitude qui s'en associe. Mais je me suis habituée.

Et après les regrets du passé, son ombre me réconforte. Je m'y blottis avec satisfaction, légèrement heureuse d'échapper aux souvenirs douloureux. Mais pourtant, je ne peux m'en passer. C'est une addiction. _Souffrir pour être heureuse. _Voilà où j'en suis arrivée…

-T'en as pas marre du noir et de la solitude ?

_C'était l'homme que je haïssais,_

_C'était l'homme qui me martyrisait_

_Pourtant il fut ma bouée,_

_Il m'aida à ne pas me noyer._

-Je t'emmerde Malefoy.

De tous les élèves qui trainent dans ce château, il a fallut que ce soit lui qui vienne m'illuminer. Lui et son sourire narquois, lui et ses moqueries infinies, lui qui avait fait de moi ce que je suis.

Oui, j'ai réfléchi. Une chose que je n'ai pas perdue. Ma réflexion et ma logique. Pourtant, après ma conclusion, j'aurai préféré l'avoir perdue également, cette réflexion. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? J'avais changé à cause de lui. Me créant une carapace pour que ses insultes rebondissent dessus, elle s'était agrandie jusqu'à recouvrir mon âme. Ma gentillesse. Mon indulgence. Tout s'était envolé, ou plutôt dissimulé, et seul mes pires défauts étaient restés. _Insolente. Indifférente. Moqueuse. Ignominieuse. Imbue de moi-même. _Cette carapace s'était retournée contre moi. J'étais devenue aveugle, paranoïaque, terrifiée. Alors pour me défendre, je faisais subir ce que moi-même devait affronter. J'avais blessé des gens comme on m'avait blessé. J'avais fais pleurer des gens comme on m'avait fait pleurer. J'étais devenue comme celui que je haïssais. Je me haïssais.

Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Et pourtant, c'est mon seul espoir d'exister. C'est le seul qui reviendra m'illuminer.

-Je sais ce que tu penses Granger. Je sais même ce que tu ressens.

-Comment pourrais-tu ressentir cela ? Tu es si fier de toi et de tes actes. Si fier de faire pleurer les gens, si fier de les transformer définitivement…_comme moi._

-Granger… C'est de ma faute si tu t'es créée une carapace. C'est à cause de moi si tu as sombré dans la saloperie. Mais moi aussi j'ai une carapace. Sans elle et sans sa façade insolente, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Tout comme toi. Et si j'ai cette carapace, c'est parce que j'ai subi les mêmes choses que toi.

Stupéfiée, j'écoutai Malefoy, réalisant avec horreur que tout ce qu'il disait était véridique. _Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Il a subit ce que j'ai subi. _Alors pourquoi ?

-Tout comme toi, je crains celui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. Tout comme toi, pour m'en défendre, je me suis créé une carapace. Tout comme toi, celle-ci m'a envahi entièrement, peu à peu. Tout comme toi, j'attaquai autour de moi, pour sauver ce qui restait de moi. Je suis aussi perdu que toi.

_C'était ma bouée de sauvetage,_

_C'était un semblant de mirage,_

_Mais, ensemble, nous vainquîmes_

_Ces illusions ultimes. _

Les larmes s'écoulèrent le long de mes joues. Larmes trop longtemps retenues. Avec ces larmes s'envolaient mes espoirs. Réduits à néant, totalement.

Le seul homme qui vint m'illuminer était celui qui m'avait martyrisé. Celui qui s'était également créé cette carapace. Celui qui avait autant besoin d'aide que moi.

Quelle était cette aide ?

Je n'en sais rien. Mais je pleurs. Et ça fait du bien.

Délicatement, Malefoy s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Du bout des doigts, il recueillit chacune des larmes que je versai.

-Cette aide dont nous avons tout deux besoin…

Il se tut un instant, continuant à caresser mes joues et à essuyer les larmes qui y glissaient encore. Son regard emprisonna le mien et je pus y lire milles sentiments. Mais deux plus forts que les autres. _Le Besoin d'Amour et de Vivre. _De Vivre réellement, non pas caché sous sa carapace d'émotion. De Vivre au point de ressentir le bonheur absolu, pour pouvoir rire vraiment. Rire ? Comment le faisait-on déjà ? Comment riait-on franchement, et pas par sadisme ou folie ?

Tant de choses oubliées, que nous aimerions gouter à nouveau.

-Nous seuls pouvons nous l'apporter.

Je lui adressai un sourire narquois. _Ce _sourire narquois, montrant que tu trouvais cette discussion bénigne, sans importance réelle, et que tu trouvais ses remarques stupides. _Ce _sourire qui accompagnait la carapace. _Ce _sourire que je souhaitai oublier.

Malefoy me dévisagea tristement. Comprenant que je ne pouvais sourire autrement. Tout comme lui ne le pouvait. Notre regard. Voilà la seule chose qui nous restait. La seule chose qui nous permettait de communiquer réellement. Nos yeux sont le reflet de notre âme. J'aurais aimé que mes amis sachent décrypter les yeux, et leur langage. Les sentiments qu'ils pouvaient transmettre. Les mots imprononçables qu'ils délivraient. S'ils avaient su lire en moi, à travers mon regard, ils auraient vu à quel point j'avais besoin d'eux. J'étais seule, apeurée, martyrisée. J'étais désolée, je ne pouvais agir autrement. Je devais me préserver. J'avais besoin d'eux.

_De leur Amitié. De leur Amour. Des Liens multiples qui nous unissaient._

_Je ne plongeais plus, je nageais._

_Je ne suffoquais plus, je respirais._

_La Vie me revenait, tandis que je la comprenais,_

_Pourtant, quelque chose manquait._

Malefoy vit dans mes yeux l'illumination de compréhension soudaine. Alors il haussa les sourcils, demandant plus d'informations.

Mais comment lui expliquer la _Vie _avec des mots ? Comment lui expliquer à exister de nouveau en parlant ? _Etre_ était bien plus que des simples mots. Bien plus que des simples regards. C'est en nous.

C'est ton immédiate bonne humeur quand tu retrouves tes amis. C'est le poids en moins sur tes épaules lorsque tu leurs parle. C'est le cœur qui s'agite quand tu vois celui que tu aimes. C'est les papillons dans le ventre quand tu _l'_embrasse pour la première fois. C'est la chaleur exquise qui t'envahit _lorsqu'il_ te touche. C'est la sensation de bien être absolu qui s'empare de toi lorsque vos langues se mêlent.

_Vivre, c'est…_

Surement prise d'un soupçon de folie, je rapprochai mon visage du sien et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres, douces et chaleureuses, se liaient parfaitement aux miennes. Notre baiser, d'abord tendre, devint bien vite passionné. Un sentiment de chaleur folle me parcourut, me rendant béate de satisfaction. Je passai la main dans ses cheveux et m'y accrochai désespérément. Nos langues effectuaient un ballet effréné, l'une voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle, nous séparâmes nos lèvres. Malefoy déposa son front sur le mien, son regard ancré profondément dans le tourbillon chocolaté de mes yeux. Notre souffle, erratique, se mêlait. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient avec douceur sur les miens. Ma main, toujours dans ses cheveux, glissa vers sa joue. Celle-ci était légèrement rougie. Tout comme les miennes. Je sentais leurs rougeurs me bruler. De plus, la douce chaleur qui m'avait envahit ne s'était pas encore dissipée. Et ne donnait pas l'impression de le vouloir. Male…Drago esquissa un sourire heureux. Un vrai sourire. Puis ses lèvres replongèrent vers les miennes.

_Vivre, c'est ça. _

_Ce qu'il manquait, c'est toi qui me la donné._

_La recette du bonheur, ensemble, nous l'avons effectué._

_En symbiose, nous nous sommes élevés,_

_Vers les paradis de l'éternité. _

_La Maitre et L'Élève,_

_Pour subsister du mal,_

_Redécouvrant la Vie et les Rêves_

_Dans un dernier Râle. _

**XXX**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, conseils, critiques etc… **

**Dites, vous avez remarqué ? C'est la première fois que personne ne meurt ! :D Et puis, c'est plutôt une Happy Ending. Ça doit bien être la première fois. xD**

**Bref, **

**Au Plaisir,**

**Julia Erwelin. **


End file.
